<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bold Barista by PsychoJJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966776">The Bold Barista</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ'>PsychoJJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rigged Contest [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baristas, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coffee, FC Barcelona, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tie Kink, Underwear Kink, Urination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since his arrival at Barcelona's locker room, Antoine was wondering why everybody calls Pique the Bold Barista. He started asking questions and one thing led to another till he found himself in Gerard's basement where the spanish takes his time to express his coffee enthusiasm in the most intoxicating ways!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antoine Griezmann/Gerard Piqué</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rigged Contest [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeTheWayOfLife/gifts">AnimeTheWayOfLife</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey fellow reader! </p><p>I usually review, proofread and double check my works before posting them which takes a lot of time. From now on, I'll stop doing that in favor of more content and more frequent updates. So, please, if you see any typos or mistakes, do let me know in the comments below so I can fix it. Of course, feedback on the story itself is much welcomed as well. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the eyes of public, Gerard Pique is known for a couple of things. The first is being Barcelona and Spain's defender for many many years and the second is his association and the fact that he's married to Shakira. But inside Barca's locker room, he was also known for a third thing. For some reason, everyone calls him The Bold Barista, and since I joined the club, I couldn't figure out what that title stands for.</p><p>I mean, I get that Gerard is a coffee enthusiast and that he comes to each training with different coffee, using different preparation method and different beans but I still couldn't understand what's "Bold" about any of this. I tried to ask around and every time I asked any of my teammates, he'll just giggle and say "maybe you should ask Pique about that!"</p><p>I'm not gonna lie, I was intrigued. So, eventually I asked the spanish defender about it. He was like "hmmm... It's hard to explain in words... Maybe you should join me in one of my coffee contest to fully understand it!" and I was like "O—kay and where does these contests take place? I mean where can I sign up?" and he laughed and said "Nah! It's just something I do in the basement of my house when Shakira is not around!"</p><p>I was even more intrigued as he concluded "I'll let you know when it's the right time" and then he went quite about the whole thing for few weeks until one day, out of the blue, after one training, he approached me and asked "Are you still up to participating in the Bold Barista contest?" and I could see the smirks on Jordi Alba and the others' faces as I said "yea... Sure!"</p><p>Pique winked at the crew before looking back at the calendar app in his phone and saying "well... I'm free on Tuesday and Thursday... Which one works best for ya?" and I was still curious so I had to ask "how long does it usually take?" and I could see my teammates hardly holding their laughter as Gerard explained "the contest itself is less than an hour but the whole experience would take the entire day"</p><p>I raised my eyebrows while Pique stopped me from saying anything and added "I mean it takes what remains of the day after the end of our last training session here at the club" and I just didn't see anything negative or extreme about that. So, I said "okay fine... Book me on Thursday then" and Gerard was like "cool! I'm sure you'll love it!" and he was about to leave when he turned back and said "Just one thing... It would be way more fun if you don't ask those who participated before about how it goes..."</p><p>I took his advice and didn't ask anybody. On Thursday, after the third and last training session of the day, I kept my car at the club's parking lot and went with him into his house. Shakira and the kids were appearantly not just out of the house but out of the country. So, we got in their and  sat around the kitchen table. I'm at one end and Pique at the other and he starts to explain the Bold Barista contest rules.</p><p>"It's fairly simple" he said before smiling and elaborating "I will give you five coffees to taste... World class, la creme de la creme coffee latte, as I know that you're too inexperienced to appreciate other kinds of coffee. Anyhow, you'll try them all and pick up your favorite" and I remember interrupting by asking "and if my favorite is made in the best methods I win but if it's some generic coffee I lose?!"</p><p>He giggled and said "No! First of all, there's no such thing as generic coffee in this house! Second of all everything I make is almost perfect, and more importantly it would be unfair if I asked to choose the highest quality one when you know nothing about the whole process. So, you just pick your favorite and memorize it" and I was like "okay?" as he added "then, I'll blindfold you, move the five coffees around the table and ask you taste them again..."</p><p>I interrupted once more and asked "and if I can guess my favorite with my eyes blindfolded, I win, right?" and he followed "yeah...exactly! That's pretty much the contest in a nutshell..." and I had to ask "nice! But what do I get if I win?" and I didn't expect that answer at all. Pique was dead serious when he said "One.Million.Euro! Transferred to your account, immediately!" </p><p>I asked in shock "one what?!" As he smiled and said "you heard me right, Antoine" and I was pretty confused as I followed "if that's the case, you must've lost a lot of money on that contest! And that's definitely bold! Unless I have to pay you the same amount if I get it wrong!" and that's when his smile turned into a smirk before he answered "no you don't... If you lose, you'll just have to let me do whatever I want to you till the end of the day... No money involved... and that's all!"</p><p>I don't know why I blushed when he stated the losing punishment but I had to ask "do whatever you want to me? Like what?" and he was being deliberately vague as he said "I don't know... I haven't even thought about that yet... Besides you might just win and get that million Euro and leave... It happened before and just in case it happens today, there's no point in telling you and spoiling some of the surprises for future, participants, you know?"</p><p>I was wondering "in theory, doesn't doing anything he wants to me involves forcing me transfer money to his account??" But I knew that he was referring to "doing anything he wants to my body, in a sexual manner" which is a cheep price to pay in comparison to what he pays if he loses. So I just sighed and commented "fair enough... It's your contest... You rule it however you like... I'm really excited to cost you another million Euro thought! Maybe it's time to tame some of that boldness of yours!" </p><p>He stood up, walked next to the table and said "I love the spirit! But I forget to mention one thing... Before the contest starts, me and you should take off our clothes!" Then he approached me, pulled both my hand "in a somewhat romantic way" to get me to stand up and pulled me all the way across the house to stand in front of a giant, standing mirror next to the main entrance and said "So, would someone this hot! This sexy! This attractive, for both genders, be willing to go naked just for a stupid coffee contest?!"</p><p>I asked with a blushing cheekbones "what? But why?" and he didn't hesitate to say while taking off his shirt and jeans "just in case you lost, we'll both be ready to start the punishment immediately!" making it very clear that his punishment is something purely sexual. I didn't wanna seem weak or let alone insecure about going shirtless, especially not in front of someone who sees me half naked in the locker room everyday. So, I took of my tank top and shorts, threw them on the floor next to his clothes ever so confidently and said "bring on the blindfold!"</p><p>He pretty much cuddled me before placing his hands on my buttocks, the most gender-nuetral part of my body! He surely loved how it felt as he looked at us in the reflection of the standing mirror on the side and whispered "That's the blindfold your looking for, honey!" and I couldn't help but blush so badly in the heat of the moment before asking "what's that supposed to mean?" Leaving Pique laughing at my assumption and stupidity!</p><p>He squeezed both of my ass cheeks and said while keeping a tight grip around them "it's not your booty that we'll use as a blindfold you silly billy!" Then he parted my pretty much fully squeezed buttocks and followed "Although it could work if you ever sat on someone's face... but it's your underwear that I was referring to... It's part of the contest rules to use the participant's boxer as his blindfold!" </p><p>I'm not gonna lie. It was kinda flattering to see a married man, a sexualy hyper-active married man who has so much sex to ever be driven by arousal, finds me this attractive. I've been with few other guys before but to be with someone who got Shakira, one of the most skilled people in between the sheets, and yet choose to give me a shot was a huge responsibility that I wasn't ready to carry. Yet Gerard was too "bold" to care about how unready I was.</p><p>Without waiting for any consent, he stopped cuddling me, went behind me and pulled my boxer all the way down to my feet, exposing my ass in the process! I could see him in the mirror, squatting behind me and I could feel the airs that his lips kept moving as he said "well... I guess I'll have to make all the five coffees almost identical to one another!" Pointing out the fact that he likes my butt so much so that he want me to lose just to punish me and enjoy my body!</p><p>I just stood there... So available... Blushing like a virgin little girl... I didn't have what it takes to defend myself... I'm not sure that I ever wanted to... Part of me just wanted to see what Pique would do to me if I lose... There's no denying that the spanish always super hot... His body is second to nothing except perfect, but it's his character and his actions that sold me that day... I just couldn't say no to this charming boldness!</p><p>He needed no permission to kiss my calves as he pulled my feet out of the boxer, stood behind me and started wrapping it pretty tightly around my eyes. When he was done, the tune shifted immediately. He wasn't talking out loud anymore.   but rather whispering as he said "okay, cutie... I'll go prepare the coffees... Can you get back to the table yourself or should I help you with that?" and I didn't want to break anything in my way back. So, I said "it's better if you do..."</p><p>He placed his hand on my butt and started guiding me with nothing but that hand. No spoken words until we stopped in front of the chair I was sitting on earlier. Since he didn't bother to say anything, I had to ask "can I sit now?" Just to make sure that the chair was positioned properly behind me. Pique was pervert enough to caress the outer sides of my hips before whispering "you can sit whenever you want and wherever you want, babe!" while pushing the chair to touch the back of my knees. Just so I know that I'm in the right spot.</p><p>I still wasn't sure that I won't end up sitting on something else, or even fall down to the floor if he pulled the damn thing away at last moment. So, I started slowly getting into the sitting position, unwillingly giving Gerard more time to look at my ass at its curviest! When the skin of my bare butt finally touched the wooden chair, I kinda relaxed. Right before Gerard threw another bomb at me! I could hear the little noise of him taking off his underwear behind me, and before I knew it he was using his underwear to tie my hands behind my back, not to the chair! Just behind my back.</p><p>I panicked "what the hell are you doing?!" and he said while tightening the ties around my wrists "nothing personal... Nothing unusual... Just to make sure that you don't take off the blindfold or even worse, sneak peak on me while I make the coffees!" and I was like "okay you're taking all the precautions to protect your side from cheating, how do I know that you won't switch the coffees at some point just to win the contest?!"</p><p>He started massaging my shoulders and said "Oh, I forgot to tell you one important detail... Everything that happens here is video recorded! Once the contest is over, you'll have access to all the videos for you and those who participated before you!" and I panicked even more as I asked "and the other participants will get too see what you do to me too?!" and he just placed a gentle kiss on my head, over the hair and said "yes, indeed... Every second of it" </p><p>That got me a bit worried as I asked "are you sure you thought this through, Gerard?! What if someone decides to publish those videos? We could both be in a lot of trouble" and he was like "don't worry about it... First of all, all the participants are celebrities and nice guys... We're talking about Leo, Ney, Stegen and so on... Secondly, I'll give you a copy of what I did to him when they participated... So, if they ever do anything stupid, you can always retaliate and publish their videos!"</p><p>I mumbled "but no one benefits from that... We'll all just lose our reputation" and he was like "yeah... But if all of you have the same power, none of you will dare to use that power... It's that simple!" Then, he had a grip on the sides of my ass cheeks, pulled them apart so much so that I felt my bare hole touching the wood of the chair I was sitting on. When he was finally satisfied with how ridiculously spread my butt fat was all over the chair, he whispered "besides, I have no reason to cheat... You're naked, blindfolded and tied up already, I could fuck you all day with no contest if I wanted to... But I'm a barista before anything else!" before walking to another room to prepare the five coffees.</p><p>To be continued...</p><p><br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few moments later, Pique got back with his five proudly put together coffees. I was blindfolded at the time, but I did watch the recorded videos afterward. Weirdly enough, those different mixtures of coffee latte were not served in cups but rather bowls! Each was big enough for me to submerge my whole face in it which as stupid as it sounds made sense because it makes it easier for me to navigate between them without using my hands and while blindfolded too.</p><p>I figured out later that Gerard did that just to see me drinking his coffee with nothing but my tongue like some kind of animal! You'd assume that he might not be that pervert and that he got all these ideas because he was hanging out with a good looking guy like me but that wasn't the case for sure. I know that because when I looked back at the video he recorded and the Latte art he did on these five bowls. The things he draws were a sign of a long-time twisted minded person and I'm sure it takes a lot of practice to perfect such art.</p><p>The first Latte art was of a butt. Well-drawn perfectly round butt. The second art was of a fairly gapped butthole with a little cum leaking out of it! The third was pretty sophisticated art; a top view drawing of a dude sitting on a chair just like me, with five coffees in front of him. The fourth art was shaped after a half erected cock, gushing something... Ideally, I would say shooting his loads but I couldn't understand how would a dick shoots while half erected... Maybe it's because the space on the latte was so limited to draw a full erection... Maybe it was something else.</p><p>The fifth and last art was for me! Yeah... My very face, easily recognizable with my mouth widely open... Just as if I was waiting for him to cum all over me ir something! Honestly, I'm glad I didn't get to see any of that when the Bold Barista contest was happening because I had more than enough to deal with at the time. Pique was standing behind me with the tip of his hard dick casually rubbing against my nape! For real!!</p><p>He placed his hands on my shoulder and asked "are you ready?" and I responded "I guess..." as he slid his palms all the way and grabbed both of my pecs and started squeezing them, playing with them like some kind of boobs before elaborating "good... I put five bowls of coffee on the table in half a circle around you... I'll be kind enough to guide your head to the bowl at the far left... From there you'll move from bowl to another on your own!"</p><p>I mumbled "sure" as he stopped messing with my nipples and I felt his dick getting away from my neck. He took a moment to look at me in that helpless situation before he had a tight grip on my hair, guided me to the first bowl, and said "lick!" and as embarrassing as it was, I started licking like an absolute pet while he didn't bother to let go of my hair which just made it a zillion times more humiliating.</p><p>I was about to move for the second bowl when he fixed me at the first and said "just for your information, you are not allowed to get back and check a coffee once you move to the other" then be giggled and I could feel the mockery in his voice as he concluded "so you might wanna lick a little more, babe!" while gently pushing my face down toward the first bowl.</p><p>I had couple more licks before saying "I'm done with this one..." and that's when finally loosened his grip around my hair and said "fine... You're on your own now!" and I started tasting the other four coffees and I swear to God that if I wasn't looking for differences, they almost seemed identical! So much that I about to tell Pique to stop the contest and fuck me already! But I didn't! Because I kept telling myself that I'm not a quitter, but looking back at what happened after, I kinda wish I was!</p><p>I picked one as my favorite and asked "now what? Should I remove the blindfold" and he responded "of course not" while he started moving and changing the bowls places all over the kitchen table. He finally got behind me, put his hands around my armpits just as if he was carrying a baby. I thought he was just helping me get up but he kept raising me till my knees were on the table!</p><p>I was basically in doggy style on top of the kitchen table, except that my hands were tied behind my back, which only made it worse. He casually slapped my unbelievably exposed butt before saying "now find the five bowls, taste them again and tell me which one is your favorite!" and I was like "what do you mean, find them? How am I supposed to find them when I'm blindfolded and you just placed them all around the table?! Aren't you supposed to guide my head to them or something?!"</p><p>He giggled and said "I would love to guide your head and those beautiful lips of yours to many many places but sadly, the five bowls of coffee latte are not one of them... You'll have to do it yourself!" and I was losing my shit as I asked "but how? Fucking how?!!" and he kept caressing my ass with both hands and said "relax... It's way easier than you think"</p><p>Then he parted my ass cheeks and kept staring at my pink hole while elaborating "use your tongue for navigating... Stick it out and start licking whatever is beneath you... You'll lick a lot of the kitchen table wood for sure, but eventually, you'll lick something that feels different, that feels more like ceramic, if you do, that's probably a bowl of coffee... Just repeat the process another four times and you're done!"</p><p>I know that it doesn't make any difference but I had to ask at the time "is that something you do for all participants?" and he proudly responded with a question "which part exactly, as I've done a lot to you already?" Just to force me to articulate his sick actions. I hated it but bI said it "the part where you force us to lick around, looking for those damn bowls in the most demanding settings ever!!"</p><p>He started shaking my glutes while shamelessly looking at the slit in middle before laughing and saying "Oh boy! You have no idea about the most demeaning sittings ever! But for someone of high standards like me, this isn't even close..." As he slid his palms, caressing all over my thighs till he grabbed both of my calves, parted my legs a little bit, and followed "but you're right, this is totally new and no other participant ever did before"</p><p>He kept pulling my calves and with them my legs apart from each other just as if he was gonna breed me already before following "I usually add new rules and regulations to the Bold Barista contest whenever there's a monumental event, and the simple fact of having your thick booty here is definitely one of those events! Even if you didn't have that cute baby face as an extra feature!" and despite the fact that he was unapologetically objectifying me, I remember blushing at what he said, and I remember mumbling "dammit!"</p><p>He didn't mind the lack of consent. I bet he enjoyed it! But when I look back at what happened, Pique is the kind of pervert that is indifferent whether his victim is resilient or submissive, he'll just find the perfect way to humiliate me and use it the fullest to the point where it equally hurts and impresses! That's how he always operates but I was so new to being at his mercy to understand the genius behind the psycho! </p><p>Even after he heard me mumble "dammit" I could feel his face getting closer to my ass. I could feel him breathing with his nose a few inches away from my bare hole. He gently placed his lips over the most sensitive and private part of my body. I remember every detail of it. He aligned the circle of his mouth perfectly over my donut-shaped anus! I was melting down in shyness but he didn't care. He didn't kiss right away. He waited for like twenty seconds, just so I lose nit and twitch my hole against his lips!</p><p>It was so tempting especially with how the soft blows of hot air, coming from his mouth were moisturizing my entrance. I almost lost control and twitched it on his command but I was so anxious and worried that if I did such a lewd thing, Gerard will ignore the contest and start banging me right away. So, I kept together, even as he finally gave up and kissed my bare hole, and said with his lips still touching the ring "okay, I will sit back and watch you silently, just lemme know when you're done.</p><p>Then, he boldly squeezed the day and night out of my calves while kissing my hole like ten times in arrow with each kiss making a louder sound than the other. He left to deal with the implications of that and the fact that I'll have to lick the table, knowing that he's watching and fully aware that all the previous participants will get to see me do this degrading act that they never did... It just hurts!</p><p>I started licking the wood, and although I was on top of the table, it still felt like I was licking the floor, while Pique, that coffee-loving bastard, was whistling on the side before he went silent for God only knows how long. Maybe half an hour... Maybe two and a half hours... I don't know! I was blindfolded and with how much embarrassment I had to bear it was impossible to keep track of time. I was painfully exposed with no feedback on how I looked and I just couldn't convince myself that he wasn't staring as the last interaction between us was him, kissing my hole!</p><p>After licking almost the entire kitchen table from end to end, I finally found one bowl of coffee. I started licking and part of me wanted to do it in a lewd doglike manner just to get Gerard to break that maddening silence. I did my best but he was fully aware of how much of a mental game the whole thing was. So, he didn't make any noise at all. I had no choice but to keep surfing with my tongue around the bowl I found just to stumble on another one.</p><p>I soaked my tongue on the second, and it dawned on me that there's no point in looking for the other three. There's no way in hell I'll get the right answer unless I get really lucky. They all tasted the same at this point. So, I just stopped and said "that's the one I picked earlier as my favorite!" and I just made that up to get this nightmare over with. He finally broke his silence and said "well... Are you sure about that? Don't you wanna taste the other three bowls just to be absolutely sure?"</p><p>I mumbled "no... That's my final answer" and that's when he took a deep breath, stood up from wherever he was sitting and said "fine by me!" as he walked to the kitchen table and pulled my underwear all the way down to my neck, keeping it there as some kind of collar while uncovering my eyes in the process. That was my first look at the five bowls of coffee which were indeed distributed around the table. He didn't cheat in that regard.</p><p>It was also my first look at the latte arts; the butt, the leaking butthole, the guy with five coffees around him, the leaking dick drawing, and the last one with my face with an open mouth! I didn't have much to say about it as Pique explained "needless to say that you lost... At first, you picked the dick as your favorite, and now you picked the butthole... Do you believe me? Or would you like me to show you the recordings?" and I didn't want me and him to watch that embarrassing footage side by side. He'd humiliate the heaven and hell out of me if I do that. So, I just said, "I do believe you, Gerard..."</p><p>It was given at this point that he'll fuck! I didn't even doubt that for a millisecond! But he kept staring at me with a smile while rearranging my hair and sorta appreciating how perfect I looked, fully aware that he'll ruin that perfection very soon! He didn't seem in a hurry to take things to the next level. So, I had no choice but to ask "what now?" and he got closer threw a quick kiss on my lips, and repeated, "what now?!" before letting air out of his nose and following "you just lost cutie..."</p><p>He wanted me to say it! To ask about it! So, I just gave him what he wanted and asked "what will be my punishment?" and he pulled all the five bowls of coffee in front of me, placed them in front of me, and said "first of all, it was obvious that you don't appreciate my enthusiasm... I used five different beans from five different continents and you couldn't tell one from another... So, your punishment for that is drinking every last drop of these bowls!" As he placed his dick in one of them, pointing to the fact that I should start with it.</p><p>It was a lot. So, I stopped licking and started slurping at this point, and I can tell from the way he kept gently caressing my nape and scapulas that he was loving the scene. When I was done with the first, he pushed the tip of his dick against my lips and ordered "lick it!" and I did while keeping eye contact, knowing that someone like Gerard would want that! Just as soon as I got his erection shining clean, the bastard put it in the second bowl, and this time it felt a bit grosser because he soaked his balls as well!</p><p>I wasn't concerned about drinking a coffee with his balls in it. It's just awkward when I accidentally touch them with my tongue and I also knew that I'll have to lick them and clean them as soon as I was done with that bowl, and I did! I did lick his cock and balls while keeping eye contact, and he was in love with how much he tamed me thus far. So, I thought maybe I could reason with him at this point, and ask him not to drink the rest of the coffee as my stomach was beyond full already and each of these bowls account for like four large cups! So, you can imagine!</p><p>I hated myself while doing this, but I took a moment to kiss his belly button and placed another kiss right above his pubic hair before placing the most embarrassing kiss of all on the tip of his cock just to get him to be somewhat merciful before I begged "Gerard, please... I... I really appreciate your coffee... It's unquestionably among the best in the world... But you can't expect me to drink the remaining three bowls... It just too much for my stomach!"</p><p>He smirked while pushing his dick against my lips till I parted them. He tucked his tip in there while feeling my pretty stretched belly, sliding his hands across my rib cage, pecs, and all the way up to place his palms at the side of my head. He started gently caressing both of my eyebrows with his thumbs, enjoying my vulnerability, and I swear to God, I could feel the taste of his pre-cum mixing with his coffee. Both a bit bitter, but one more than the other! But the most sorrowful of all was what he said.</p><p>He looked through my ever so slightly tearful eyes and whispered "You're too innocent to even fathom what's really too much for your stomach, Antoine... Anyhow, the bottom line is, you lost the contest, and if you don't want your punishment to be something you can't possibly recover from, you'll drink the rest of the coffee... okay?" and I had no choice but to try to say "Ao-Aey" with the tip of his dick in my mouth, and that's finally when he decided to pull it out.</p><p>That's when I understood why all my teammates never talked about this contest. That's when I understand why the subject was both tabooed and intriguing at the same time. That's why whenever I asked Leo about that Bold Barista nickname, he told me that I, of all people, should not ask about it! But there I was, with my belly almost inflated with what I drunk, and my hands tied behind my back, and my face buried in a bowl of coffee next to Pique's dick, fully aware that it was just the tip of the iceberg, paying the price of my stupid, childish curiosity. </p><p>To be continued...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have never been around filthy people before. I have never been with more than one guy at the same time. I never got in group sex or even worse, gangbanged, but after drinking all the coffee from the five bowls, my belly was inflated so much that I felt I had all the loads in the world inside me! It also looked so wrong. Not just as it would look after a heavy meal, but more on the pregnancy side of things. It was really troubling that I struggled to stand up when Gerard asked me to, and I could feel my abs' skin and muscles hurting from how much they were stretched around my ridiculously overloaded stomach.</p><p>I hardly stood at the side of the kitchen table, and Pique was behind me. He shaped my still tied together hands like some kind of tunnel and shoved his dick in between! He placed a soft kiss on my shoulder and said "it's your turn to guide me around the house... Find me a place where I can breed you, cutie!" and I knew that I will have to keep pulling his dick with my hands as I look for a bedroom or something, but I didn't know how the hell was I supposed to engage in any kind of intercourse with my belly this big and this painful.</p><p>I tightened my grip around his shaft while he never stopped thrusting it in and out, preparing it for the real penetration. I looked at him and whispered "I understand how aroused you are, and I know that you don't have to be generous with a loser in any shape or form... but I am begging you... I need to use the toilet before we start... I can barely walk right now" and he was like "As far as I know, no one walks that much during sex... although I would love to try that out, but for now, you'll lay down, and I will do most of the work!"</p><p>I took a few steps with him behind me and due to the lack of coordination between us, his erection was hitting my butt quite often, and I could feel how hard and big it is already... Seeing it was one thing but sensing it near my hole was a completely different thing. After a couple of rooms with no sofas and no beds, I stopped, glanced at him, and said "Can you please guide me to one of the bedrooms?" and he smiled, kissed my nose, and answered "No, of course not... I don't mind if we keep walking around the house and you keep pulling my dick all day long! It's kinda fun you know!"</p><p>I remained silent and kept exploring Pique's giant house in that fucked up situation while he kept touching, licking, and kissing every inch he could reach while staying behind me. He took his time playing with my dick and balls and making silly size comparisons with his package and made fun of the fact that my belly was so inflated that it was hard for me to see my own man thing. He even said, mocking at some point "who knows? Maybe there's a vagina behind that giant dome that you call your abs?! Giving that coffee baby your carrying, I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case!"</p><p>There was no reason for him to stop making fun of me, unless he finds something more entertaining, and that's what happened when I finally found a bedroom. That's when he pulled his dick out of my "hands canal" and said "good choice... all the best bitches loves that bed... Suit yourself, Antoine... Lay down!" and I couldn't lay in any position other than on my back, and I swear to God, if he asked me to lay on my belly, it might have exploded for real! But for some reason, he knew how hurtful and humiliating it would've been, yet he didn't ask me to do it. </p><p>He was all smiles when he pulled my ass closer to the edge of the bed, raised my thighs and said "are you gonna keep them up in the air? Or should I push them all the way against your beautiful eye catching belly?!" and of course I responded "no, I'll keep them in the air... I'll do my best to keep them in the air!" and he was like "good girl... Very gorgeous, obedient and good girl... and before we start... Just remember that you have no dick!"</p><p>I pulled my eyebrows together and asked "what's that supposed to mean?" and he went down and started licking my bare hole. He spat on it before answering "it means that you act like you have no dick... You never touch it no matter how desperate you get! You understand?" and I couldn't even bring myself to agree with him because he was already wiping his spit with nothing but his tongue and proceeded to circulate it around my very anus!</p><p>I didn't even get it! Why would he warn me not touch my dick when my hands were tied with his underwear behind my back?! How am I supposed to do it anyways? Maybe rub it against the inner side of my thighs... That wasn't an option either as I had to keep them fairly separated and up in the air as he ordered me to... I guess he just wanted to establish the fact that for the time being, I was nothing but a cunt, hosting his erection and serving his sexual needs like someone who never had any manly traits in his entire life! I can surely understand that!</p><p>He started kissing my butthole and looking at my blushing face while he's down in between my ass cheeks. He kept kissing and kissing just to see if I'll get even more embarrassed and he was sure that my blush reached its maximum, he finally said "if I like the way your pussy takes my dick, if I like the way you struggle with it, I might give your clit a couple of strikes... If I don't, I'm sorry, you'll have to come untoched..."</p><p>I couldn't help but look away and whisper "it's fine" as he shoved his middle finger into my hole and followed "why are you looking away, honey? Your face looks better than ever right now... You should be proud of how feminine you can get!" and I don't know why my stupid eyes started shedding tears as he kept flexting his finger deep inside my butt and followed "come on now! Come on! Be a good girl... Yeah... Look at the Bold Barista... and never break eye contact... Never shut your eyes even if I was cumming on your face?"</p><p>I don't know if it was pleasure or embarrassment but my whole body shivered for a couple of a second as I kept tilting my head vertically and mumbled "point taken..." while he ever so skillfully spat on his middle finger and watched the saliva slides across it into my hole! Only then, he added another finger, started fingering me and asked "have you ever came untoched before?"</p><p>I could feel my ears, neck and even shoulders turning red as I whispered "yeah" and I have no idea why I had to admit something like that. Perhaps subconsciously, I was trying to prove to Pique that I wasn't as naive as he thinks I'm. But given his love for degrading people, I bet it backfired. He introduced a third finger in my hole, upped his fingering speed, let out air out of his nose before asking "what pushed you to shoot untouched before? Was it a toy? A finger? Another guy's dick?"</p><p>Can you imagine that we were having such a pervert discussion while I was keeping my thighs up in the air?! Can you imagine how humiliating it was that I have to chat with him while my stretched belly, my dick and balls and more embarrassingly my bare hole were all fully exposed and at his disposal?! He wasn't just fingering me, he was casually looking through the opening of my anus and checking how the inside of my intestine look like as I had to summon the strength to answer "it was a toy... A dildo actually..."</p><p>He pulled his fingers out, had a good look at how my butthole recoil before asking "do you remember what size that dildo was?" and I said "I'm not that experience" reminding Gerard that I'm actually as naive as he thinks. He kept alternating his sight between my hole and my eyes before stating the obvious "you don't need to tell me that... I can easily tell how green you are... Your pussy speaks volume about your past experiences! Or lack thereof!"</p><p>Then, he got his face closer to my butt and started brushing his smiley lips against my pretty much prepared hole and asked "would you like to cum untouched with nothing but a tongue?!" as he shoved his tongue entirely inside me!! I couldn't answer! I couldn't even keep eye contact... I don't know if I was so sensitive but it was a natural instinct for me to look away from the man rimming and eating my ass! It's just too much embarrassment than humans could or should handle... Or so I thought before Pique forced me to keep staring at him all through the process!</p><p>It hurts how comfortable he was down there. How fine he was with spending hours just exploring and having fun... It hurts how he made my buttocks feel like his new home!! How he managed to to make playing with my hole, checking its elasticity, stretching it in all directions and looking through it at my very intestine basically the new normal! I heard a lot of guys say that they would spend the whole day eating my ass, Gerard was the one who actually did it! He stayed God knows how long "making out" with my hole that by the time he was done, it was oozing with his saliva with the insane amount he spit inside!!</p><p>He took a final look through my more than ready opening and was talking weird stuff to himself. He was saying "o—kay... Assuming that this bulb right there is where your prostate is located, Antoine... If we go one inch below... That must be your bladder..." and I don't know if I was shocked more by the fact that he can identify my prostate just by looking or the fact that he was interested in my bladder!! That's when my gears started turning and I started to worry!</p><p>He couldn't seriously be planning to smash my baldder repeatedly right after he forced me to drink five bowls of coffee; a strong diuretic for sure!! It didn't matter what I was concerned about... It's all about what that Spanish perv wanna do... He finally stood up at the edge of the bed, and I finally get to see and realize again how big his erection can get. He squeezed the sides of my butthole like squeezing a chubby newborn cheeks, just to push some of his saliva out of my ass, and use it to lubricate his dick.</p><p>He pushed the tip in, looked at me with a smirk and commented "I like how easily it slides... and I love fucking barely used fresh boys!" and I just blushed speechlessly as he kept leaning toward me until he ended up laying on top of me. By the time his lips met mine, his balls touched my hole and he was all the way in. More importantly, his entire weight was over my inflated belly! I'm not sure if my dick started leaking urine or not at the time because I was busy with more distracting stuff.</p><p>Pique kissed me, so in love with how uncomfortable I was before asking "how does it feel?" and I had to answer with our lips attached "huge and stiff..." and I was trying to satisfy him. So, he goes less aggressive on me. He smiled at my answer before whispering "do you like it?" and I lied and said "I do" not that I wouldn't like it in normal circumstances, but with how much I needed to pee, it was hard to appreciate anything at the time.</p><p>He smiled and followed "which one do you like more, my dick or my coffee?" and I took a moment to think and said "given the fact that they're both phenomenal, it's a toss-up for me" and he certainly loved the answer. Yet, he was so much of pervert to start moving his dick in and out, and make things less stressful for me. He enjoyed having this little chat with his fully erect, fully shoved dick cuddled by the tension of my inside to the point where I felt my intestine getting shaped after his erection!</p><p>As tempting as it was for him, he didn't even twitch his dick inside me! Because he was experienced enough to understand that any movement, no matter how fone it's, will make me loosen up a little bit, and he was in love with the initial tighteness, and he loved talking about the qualities of his cock of all things while in that situation. He kissed me again before asking "when you saw my bulge before you saw me naked, have you ever expected my dick to get ginormous like that?"</p><p>I was so abused to be able to make things up. I was mentally exhausted more than anything. So, I just told the truth. I whispered "anyone with eyes can see that you have a big bulge... But I personally never think of how a bulge would look like once it grows to its full potential... I'm... I'm not gifted with that way of thinking..." and he giggled and said "you're missing out on a lot then!"</p><p>He finally started moving his cock ever so slowly a little bit in and out before elaborating "with how perfect your ass is, if you just pay enough attention, you'll get stuffed with a lot of good cocks and have a ton of great times!" and I just wanted him to stop talking about men huge packages already as I was struggling with one already. So, I just lied "I'm having a great time right now"</p><p>He laughed and followed "well, cutie... I'm about to ruin that for you!" as he started pulling his cock till the tip is almost out before pushing back in, ball deep, repeatedly. It was a lot to deal with but nothing unbearable especially that he prepared my sphincters very well to be comfortably stretched around the girth of his erection. But that bittersweet experience didn't last long as he started changing the angle of his thrusts and looking for my prostate.</p><p>When he found it, he was like "now, I should just tilt my cock down about twenty degrees" Yes! He was that crazy and accurate as he followed "just to land right on the cuties bladder!" and from there, he started thrusting right into my bladder wall! I started moaning "ah! Ah! Aah! Gerard! Please! Ah! For! Ah! God sake! Ah! Aaah! This isn't sex! Aah! Anymore! Ah! Ah! Fuck! Ah! This is pure torture!"</p><p>He kept smashing faster and harder, basically falling with his whole weight on my bladder! He kept laughing and said "I know right?! This is what the contest loser should get though! This is what you get for pretending to appreciate my coffee when you obviously don't care about it! You can't even tell one coffee from another!? You lazy, lying yet GORGEOUS bitch!"</p><p>I was straining, holding my breath, tightening my hole around his dick and basically trying to keep every orifice in my body under strict control. Just so that I don't end up peeing on myself, or even worse, on Pique and Shakira's white bed cover!! I was really panicking as I kept saying in between the moans "Gerard my badder is about to explode! I can't! I can't anymore!"</p><p>He wanted to fix me in place to make sure that every thrust would accurately land on my baldder but he didn't wanna hold my hips ir my waist because that would be too much stability for him. He still wanted to enjoy the way my thighs, balls and belly jiggles with each thrust. Ideally in such situations, he'd be fixing my hands, pushing them against the bedsheets, but since my hands were tied behind my back, he clenched with tight grips on my pecs, squeezing them and almost milking them like a lady boobs! Gosh it was excruciating as hell!</p><p>He just doubled down on the depth and the strength and I could feel my bladder outer wall get shaped around his dick before it recoils to its normal when he pulls out, and I could sense the unbelievable amount of urine inside it shuffling around! I tried to reason with him and said in between the loud, slutty moans "Listen! I swear to God... I loved your coffee! I really did! Even as crazy as it was to drink five bowl in a row, it tasted really good till the end which says a lot about your skills!"</p><p>He laughed even more and asked mockingly "really?"  and I was like "Yeah!! The fact that I couldn't recognize my favorite latte is on me, not you!! What can I do to prove to you that I'm a big fan of your Barista skills, and even a bigger fan of the coffee you make?!" and he smirked and said "well... If you're really that determined, there's actually one thing you can do!" Then he held my dick in his hand, pointed it at my face and said "you can redrink it!!"</p><p>My eyes went wide open as he asked "what?! Why are you surprised?! If you really loved my coffee as much as you said you do, you wouldn't mind drinking your urine which, trust me, tastes a lot like it! and I started shedding massive tears, unbelieving that he was forcing me to do something like that! I couldn't believe that someone who looked so normal, friendly and mentally stable was willing to watch me drink my own piss!</p><p>He even made things clearer and elaborated "you can spend all the time you need being shocked about it... But it's not like you'll ever leave this bed before doing it, cutie... So, you might as well save yourself peeing all over your face and open your mouth before you lose control over that little urethra of yours!" and as shaken up and traumatized as I was, deep down agreed with his logic and assessment. So, I just parted my lips wide enough for him to aim my own dick at my own tongue!!</p><p>It was so difficult to watch, let alone be part of. I love being somewhat submissive but not like that. He was holding my dick in his grip with all the authority in the world. He was covering it's muzzle with his thumb, so in control. He took a moment to enjoy my fucked up face as it was one of the arts he drew on the latte, and only then I realized what every art meant. </p><p>The ass and the leaking hole arts are self explanatory; it's my ass and my hole... The man checking the five coffees was also me, and because I will lose there was an art for a dick peeing! And the last art was me keeping my mouth open for my own piss!! He planned that all along! He planned and excuted flawlessly to the point where I found myself respecting his perfectionism even as he told me "you'll have to pee a little, then pause to swallow, then continue, okay? I don't want any drop to bs wasted!!"</p><p>I mumbled "sure" as he moved his thumb away from the opening of my dick and kept the aim accurate and steady despite the fact that he was actively going in and out of me! He wasn't just keeping the direction of my cock aligned with my mouth despite my hips movement! He also managed to modify the aim as the stream of the urine was changing whether his giant erection was fully shoved and pressing my bladder or not!</p><p>He definitely trained with previous participants! He wouldn't possibly aim as perfectly otherwise. He also was obviously in love with how I grimaced while swallowing my own piss. He had to ask while trying to hide his laughter "how awful does it taste?" Looking at me with a smirk that was the straw that broke the camel's back for me. I don't know why but I just had enough and couldn't handle it anymore. I exploded in crying out loud like a little baby! I wanted to cover my tearful face with my hands so badly but I just knew that I wasn't allowed to.</p><p>For a moment, I assumed that my emotional breakdown would be a huge turn off fro Pique but it wasn't! As a matter of fact he loved it so much that he started cumming inside me just by the look of it!!! I could feel his cock twitching maddly inside me... I could feel the warmth of his semen, staining the wall of my bladder. That's when I knew that there's nothing to change this pervert mind or make him less interested in abusing me. That's when I kept drinking one stream of pee after another! Submissively... Helplessly... But efficiently!</p><p>When my bladder was finally empty, I should've felt relived but it was hard to do so with the taste of the bitter coffee mixed pee at the back of my throat. I was just waiting for him to get done with me. I was beyond shattered at this point, and that's when he laid over me and attempted to kiss my lips. I instinctively looked away and said "you can't seriously wanna kiss me right after what we just did!" and he held my chin and tilted my head so I look at him again before whispering "that's exactly what I want"</p><p>It was astonishing that he didn't seem disgusted at all! In fact he kept kissing me more passionately than ever! Just like if I was the love of his life or something! He paused for a moment just to say "now you know... Why they call me the Bold Barista..." as he continued and pushed his tongue in between my lips and intertwined it with mine, and for a moment there, it felt really sweet before he broke the kisses with a little giggle and resumed...</p><p>At first I wasn't sure what this giggle was all about. But it wasn't long before I started feeling the heat of his urine! He was casually and ever so comfortably peeing inside my ass while gently and ever so carefully kissing me at the other end! I never understood how this dude can act all romabtic and vile at the same time, and of course, Pique being Pique, he treated peeing inside me like the most normal thing to do!</p><p>He actually paused kissing, rearranged my hair tufts and asked like he cares "do you feel any better now?" without acknowledging the fact that his dick was still streaming urine in my intestine!! He's insane!! He was so consumed by himself that he didn't even notice that I didn't cum through all this! That it was too painful to draw any pleasure from it for me! Because all he thinks about was himself and his sick needs! That's why there was no point of me complaining about anything. I just went with the flow and said "yeah... Much better..."</p><p>He kissed me again! He pretty much torn my underwear apart and threw a thousand kisses and gummy bites all over my neck and clavicles while finally untying my wrists and freeing my hands! He fixed my palms above my head and started kissing my biceps. Then, he started brushing my armpit with his smily lips, jumping from one side to another while kissing me when our mouths meet halfway through! All this happened while his half erected dick was still pretty much fully tucked inside my semen-urine filled ass!</p><p>That apparently was his definition of after care... He finally held my head with both hands and placed a long lasting kiss on my forehead and said "for what it's worth, you're my favorite participant in this contest so far" and I just smiled as he gushed some post-cum inside me and followed "and just for the record, you actually guessed the right coffee! You won, cutie" as he pulled his dick out of me and concluded "I will transfer the one million euro for your account first thing tomorrow morning!"</p><p>He picked his underwear up, a towel and walked to the bathroom. I could hear him turning on the shower while trying to process all that happened. He definitely left my lying on that bed with an empty hole! But with even emptier heart and soul! I wasn't speechless just at the moment! I remained speechless for months, especially when Pique is around. I definitely understood why he's called the Bold Barista, and more importantly, I learned not follow my curiosity, ever again!</p><p>The only silverline in the that grim experience was the fact that whenever my teammates ask me "how did the contest go?" I just show them a message in my phone that confirms that Pique transferred one million euro to my bank account. Which means that I won... Which means that I don't have to explain anything of what really happened that day to any of them. It also kept all the video recordings of that disaster for Gerard himself, and nobody else.</p><p>The End</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>